


短篇小集合

by MemoyC



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(题目来自微博流传的三十题之奇怪三十题)</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

哭吧哭吧（酥皮版）

 

极近的，布鲁斯看着液体在对方眼眶里聚集，然后很快汇成浑圆的晶莹泪珠，滚落下来。一颗，然后又一颗。那双眼睛本来就剔透不似人类，现在更加蓝得吓人。  
一颗，又一颗。接着是抽鼻子的声音。就在布鲁斯要更近一些时，另一个人退开了去。  
“Kal，是你要我帮你检查的。”  
“……”那是一个呜咽，绝对是，但很可惜泪汪汪的钢铁之子把它硬生生憋回去了。蝙蝠侠在心里暗暗惋惜，但脸上面不改色的学术正经。“现在，转过来。我还有很多事要做。”  
——中了‘不停哭泣’魔法。是的。他妈的，是的。鬼知道这种魔法发明出来究竟有什么意义！超人咬着牙根一边留下晶莹的泪珠一边恨恨的想，终于还是扭过哭得泪痕满满的脸重新朝向他的好搭档。他不想哭！更不要提在布鲁斯面前！这太丢脸了，但他根本止不住。  
布鲁斯检查的很仔细，动作仍旧是黑骑士的利落干净，但毫不粗鲁强硬。克拉克不知道这是不是他的错觉（最好是），到最后一个检查步骤完毕、布鲁斯转过身去输入数据的时候，克拉克觉得他心情很好。  
“好了。”  
“……你要走了？”又一颗眼泪顺着超人的脸蛋滑下去，他下意识的抽了抽鼻子，猛然惊觉自己听起来的口气多么可怜兮兮如同受了委屈。该死。他并不会——他并不是——克拉克感觉自己为这乱七八糟的一切懊恼起来，于是握紧了拳头不再吱声，再次专注起怎么用他无穷的力量把该死的泪花逼回眼眶去。  
几秒后，有人坐在了他旁边。带起的空气拂过他湿润的脸庞，有点痒。  
“……Bruce？”  
冰冷的带着黑手套的手递给他一张不知哪来的纸巾，他只看到对方轮廓分明的下巴线条。“擦干净，鼻涕要滴出来了。”  
超人呆了呆。  
“上个月的联盟清算报告还没分析完。蝙蝠洞的翻新计划还差一大半。总统想找我们谈谈。”布鲁斯这么说着，但并没要动的意思，他坐在那，他旁边，既不紧绷也并未放松。  
“等一会儿我们一起做。”超人把后背靠向对方，感觉那片漆黑的装甲、下面的温暖躯体、心跳；他笑起来，同时挤掉另一颗泪水——它啪的掉落在他制服上。“——就一会儿。”  
他感到另一个人的躯体慢慢放松了下来。

“……你到底擦没擦掉啊？”

 

Fin.  
（家教良好的韦恩先生不能忍XD）


	2. 哭吧哭吧（老爷版）

他不肯见任何人。  
这是自然的；甚至连阿福都被拒绝了。克拉克没有想到（好吧也不是那么意外）这种情况下对方依然选择披上战衣去巡逻，而且花上真正意义上的整整一晚，在他的城市里、在他的战斗里。感谢上天作美，今夜大都会很安静，让超人得以在高谭上空一直看着那个人，好几个小时，克拉克就这么远远的看着。罪恶之都厚厚的云层笼罩着城市的灯光，独占似的、仿佛要把这一切都抱在怀里。  
终于，蝙蝠车停回了车位。克拉克趁暗门关闭前闪了进去。  
引擎熄火了好久，才从车里慢慢的出来一个漆黑的影子。它用一种极其缓慢、艰难的方式移动着，拖拽在地，在破晓前寂静昏暗的蝙蝠洞里发出沙沙的摩挲声。克拉克小心的跟在后面，保持着该有的距离。他跟着它，在发光等待的电脑前犹豫了一下，又转而慢慢的爬上进入大宅的阶梯；他陪它静静的在阿福的房门前伫立，走过宅子走廊巨大、此刻看来有点可怕的窗，朝向远处墓碑的方向悄悄眺望；他慢慢的，慢慢的，用比那漆黑的影子更慢的速度靠近着对方，越过转角，走过韦恩夫妇微笑的画像，穿过中厅，直至进入卧房。  
克拉克轻轻的落了下来。靴尖精灵般触落在卧房主人身后一米的地毯上。  
他确信他没有发出任何声音，但那黑影却突然像被惊动般绷紧。它发出一些声音，不似人类不似鬼魂，奇奇怪怪的、像是任何令人心烦意躁的动静。  
“Bruce.”他开口叫他。当然了，没有回应，于是他叫了第二次，当他正要叫第三次时，突然黑影转了过来。令克拉克惊讶的是，它抬起爪子为自己摘掉了面罩，黑夜一下褪去了，露出男人英俊的脸庞。

布鲁斯中了魔法。  
扎塔娜说那是一种会让人不停哭泣的魔法。强制的悲伤、情绪宣泄、以眼泪为表达形式，没人能够免疫。但是消除的办法也异常简单，女魔法师笑着看着超人说——“只要那个人哭够了即可。”  
但是，拉奥啊——  
克拉克抽了口气瞬身上前、捧抚住了另一个人的脸颈。  
布鲁斯根本没有哭，一刻也不曾有过。  
那钢蓝的眼睛布满血丝，目光灼灼，下颚绷紧，嘴唇抿得死死的；他全身的每一根线条都在抵抗那魔法的力量。  
“你来干什么。”他一瞬不瞬地盯着他，开口坚定低沉，一字一顿的精准控制着力道。“如果是Zatanna，今天下午她已经和我通过讯了，我能够——”

但是克拉克知道——他已经筋疲力尽了。

这突然的拥抱并没有被推开。柔软的绒毛地毯在他们脚下，卧室的光线是舒服的温黄色，克拉克环抱着黑夜凝成的石像，闭上眼睛倾听属于对方的一切。他尝试着去想象布鲁斯战斗时的心情，去想象他站在阿福门前的心情，走过父母的画像时的心情；想象着那条小巷里的布鲁斯，和这许多年来的布鲁斯。他想知道此刻他应该对他所拥抱着的这个人说些什么，那句正确的、能将石像解开的咒语。

他深知自己正在要求对方做什么。  
“Bruce。”  
那件几乎不可能之事。

克拉克不知道他究竟等待了多久，但他如此相信布鲁斯，相信他并不会让他永远等下去。山崖上冰冷的十一月寒风在外呼啸而过，韦恩宅邸里温暖而静悄悄的，挂钟滴滴答答。直到有一秒，克拉克感觉到自己的披风被人从背后攥住，有人将重心交给他，接着啪的一声，极其细小的——什么东西掉落在了他肩膀上，灼热的染成氤氲一片，让他想起漫长的冬天过后第一滴露水汇聚成型、坠下叶片后的声音。

他无声的笑出来。  
“一滴可不够啊……Bruce……”

 

Fin


	3. 垃圾桶恋爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (题目来自微博流传的三十题之奇怪三十题)

这情况可不怎么好。简直糟透了。他不能告诉老板那批货交给谁了真他妈不是他的错——上帝可见，他至少真不是成心的。  
他只是记不起来了。   
小混混摸摸后脑上还没消退的大鼓包，一边向后退去一边骂爹骂娘的想这真是走了彻底的霉运，究竟是哪个王八蛋给了他一闷棍害他连一起去死的鬼都拉不上一个。他看看那些黑洞洞的枪管，怎么解释大概也没有用，今天他要是能保住这条小命，大概真得考虑换个吃饭的法子，也许干脆离开这该死的高谭城？瞧瞧这黑黑的云，八百年都这么阴森森。  
他的后脚跟磕上了石砖。没路了。二十八层高的罪恶之都的夜晚在背后向他勾肩搭背的嬉笑，夜风推搡着他的身体，而老板不耐烦的弹了弹烟灰。他绝望的瞪着手里的一个奇怪的极小的发射器似的东西乱捏——这他妈到底是啥！他连滚带爬的逃跑过程中翻遍了裤兜衣衫，就找到这么一个不知哪来的奇怪玩意，怎么捏还都没反应——哦等等，它、它突然亮了个红灯？

他攥着那玩意祈祷能发生什么奇迹，但枪响了。  
砰！  
那声音，他以前从未发觉开枪的声音竟是如此巨大，像是可以震碎他的整个躯壳，恍惚里他看到发光的珍珠四散、而什么人交叠躺倒在潮湿的巷子里。身体近乎下意识的动作起来、闪躲、后退，然后又突然像是实线的偶人那样失去平衡，跌下去。  
有一秒，也许是好几秒，他的脑海都一片空白。  
这简直是可笑到死的死法。他妈的——他妈的——不，他还不想死。  
不！  
他奋力张开手指伸向天空，徒劳的伸向虚无，却猛然、莫名的感觉自己轻易就能拉住绳索借力，夜风将是他最好的伙伴、托起他张开的锋利翅膀，高谭会在他脚下美丽的呼吸发亮，他是这一切的掌控者，他所深爱的——  
庞大而又凌乱的东西、记忆、声音、感觉似同闪电般击中了他。  
那是什么？他张开嘴似乎要说些什么，一个名字一个单词，如若生锈的钥匙，艰涩的在他喉咙里转动。  
操。  
混混突然就笑了出来。操他妈的，原来死前的感觉是这样的吗？  
他闭起眼睛，有点好笑的放任自己回到轻松的自由落体，迎接撞击。

砰！

又是巨大的一声响，震得他四肢麻木——这是真真的四肢麻木，他本以为他会摔成肉泥，脑袋像西瓜那样砸个稀巴烂，疼得哭爹喊娘但又来不及哭就能彻底解脱——但这世界总是有一堆操蛋的意外。  
他大概没死。而且落在什么具有缓冲力的东西上——什么、有温度的东西。  
混混扑腾着四肢转过头，看到一双环绕着自己的蓝色手臂、和一双眼睛。  
“Bruce。”  
他因为耳边这低沉醇厚的嗓音而颤了颤，接着那拥着他的人微笑起来，哪怕头上挂着的菜叶也不能损伤丝毫的完美英俊。他闻到一股恶臭，然后终于意识到他们是在垃圾堆里。  
“你还好吗？不好意思我当时手上有点事没能在听到信号时赶过来……”  
那声音巴拉巴拉的说个没完，但混混什么也没听进去。他看着这张脸，这双眼睛，温度传递过来，舒服的熨帖着他冰冷的皮肤，有个大大的S标志印在对方的胸口上，鲜艳无比，傻里傻气。他突兀的想起，想起一颗红色的流星，高扬的披风，天空中云朵之间的飞行，那双手在阳光之下伸向他，修长好看，蕴含着无穷的力量，那双温暖清澈的蓝眼睛，信任与承担——  
“……Bruce？”

他听见咔哒一声。钥匙转动。

“Bruce？！”超人终于发现哪里不太对劲。他知道最近布鲁斯为了一个计划已久的抓捕而实行了伪装身份的潜伏，脱掉战衣的蝙蝠侠眼下胡子拉碴、像所有不学无术的小伙子那样穿着脏兮兮的圆领T恤，挂着金属吊坠的项链。但这仍旧是布鲁斯，哪怕他的呼吸频率、甚至样貌都为了任务而做了精心的调整，超人仍然清楚这就是他。  
只是，布鲁斯刚才看起来完完全全的不知所措又茫然——几乎就真的像是——  
超人不确定的朝对方伸出手去，但在触碰到另一个人的脸颊之前，后者猛的抓住了他的手、压下他的脖子，然后嘴唇上传来凶猛的啃咬与吮吸。

“不，你没来晚。”彼此分开之后，头发凌乱的、坐在垃圾堆里的世界最佳搭档向他身下呆愣的同伴露出一个熟悉笑容。“刚好，Clark。”

fin.


	4. Let's Ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

好吧，即便是他，蝙蝠侠，也并非是能时刻控制好自己的。

自打今夜他骑着摩托出巡离开蝙蝠洞，他就知道有人一直在注视他——来自云层之间，透过这城市冰冷的夜色和五彩的灯光，牢牢的锁在他身上，灼热的，从高处如同猎食的鹰的视线。  
布鲁斯认得这种感觉……该死的。据他所知那人这趟远门不该回来得这么快，但显然计划表永远得给变化让步。他竭力将之摒除在意识之外，但毫无用处，它像火星子落在干燥枯草上那样，不可抵挡地迅速使他血液燃烧、心跳加快，甚至更糟——子弹在他分神的一秒擦过他的侧脸，留下火辣的刺痛，那视线霎时更加强烈、充满压迫，让他几乎震颤。于是蝙蝠侠气急败坏挥起拳头，几分钟后终于全部揍趴那些倒霉的喽啰，跨上摩托开足马力轰鸣而去。  
他直接开出了城区，拐入了隐蔽偏僻的林间小路。  
有那么几秒只有他自己的呼吸声，引擎的声音，披风在他身后高高扬起猎猎作响。  
然后布鲁斯感觉到那辐射着高热的存在从天而降，从背后逐渐靠近了他，更低，更近，如同一颗悖行夜空的灼热太阳——哈，他早该想到对方一定是去过了太阳补充能量——无论如何，在令人煎熬的接近过程之后，这星外来客终于碰触了他的肩膀——再一次的，在他们分开将近三个月之后。  
“B.”  
超人用嘴唇亲吻着他颈后的那一片装甲，发出低沉的呼唤。声音如电流从黑骑士的脊背发散，窜过四肢直抵指末足尖，摩托在高速行进中歪了一下。  
“我回来了。”克拉克似乎轻笑了一下，尾音里带着愉快，“这辆新摩托好帅。”  
不知为什么，布鲁斯——蝙蝠侠，突然窘迫并痛恨起自己这辆狂霸酷炫的摩托来。也许不为别的，这新摩托的驾驶设计使得他整个人呈现趴伏的姿态，而他身后的人显然相当欣赏这个新设计，胸膛贴着他的脊背，下身有意无意的磨蹭过他翘起来的屁股。他愤怒的动了动，一度拿不准是该先停下摩托还是直接回身揍开这家伙拐弯回家。  
“你——”他张嘴要发表他的决定，但超人抢先一步帮他拿了主意：氪星人的一只手扣在他右手上控制着摩托，另一只手已经绕到他身前沿着腰腹下摸，他就这样隔着凯夫拉尔咬上他的肩膀，在手摸到他的双腿之间施力的同时用牙齿拨动了他脖侧的暗扣。  
“我们好久没见……Bruce……”他的盔甲片片松开，犹如在咒语面前洞开的藏宝门。灼热的手指剥开它们，探入进来，沿着熟悉的肌理逡巡抚摸，激起噼啪作响的快感火花。布鲁斯的身体被彻底唤醒，三个月来的所有不耐在这一刻全部爆发成渴求——而这是因为当那视线出现的一刻，他就放任了一切的发生。  
——他想要克拉克。  
蝙蝠侠撞开身后压着他的男人，然后扭过上身揪住对方的头发凶狠地吻了上去。他用力的咬着那对不会受伤的柔软嘴唇，发泄似的用牙齿研磨个够才将舌头伸进对方嘴里，和那条热情的舌头共舞，尝遍每个角度吮吸对方，在每个熟悉的敏感点挑动情热，发出响亮的水声。他的好摩托现在完全靠他被克拉克扣压的那只手控制着，而他完全不知他们飞驰的前方有何物。他气喘吁吁的结束一个深吻，在牵连的唾液线拉开时卷起一个笑容，“看好路，smallville.”披着恶魔铠甲的高谭王子边啃咬着超人的耳朵边说，那低沉磁性的嗓音浸染欲求，让人听了下腹震颤。他松开超人的头发转而技巧性的摩挲着身后人的脖颈，摆动起臀蹭过钢铁之子已经顶起的腿间，“撞坏这车你下辈子的薪水大概也是我的了。”  
说话间布鲁斯就感到克拉克抓着他的手狠拽了一下方向，大概是堪堪避开什么障碍物，车子摇晃好几次才重新稳住平衡。  
氪星人其实一直半漂浮在对方身上。就像他说的，这辆新摩托帅毙了，布鲁斯骑着它的样子有种驾驭与邀请的双重味道，他不能更爱他腰臀在这个姿势时所形成的起伏线条。但这会儿克拉克不得不将身体下沉，用体重和力量压制住那个不老实的人，迫使布鲁斯伏在他身下——是的，就像他回来看到他时就一直在想的那样——布鲁斯骑着他的摩托，而他……骑着布鲁斯……  
他们的摩托又狠狠晃了一下。  
克拉克为自己脑子里的下流想法感到羞耻，但这确实让他更硬得不能忍受。布鲁斯因为他手指的收紧撸动而颤抖起来，他咬在牙间的细声呻吟、血液流速、肌肉的收紧，对克拉克来说都巨细无遗，燃起他全部的欲求。内心深处卡尔艾尔知道他永远是一个异类。他甚至不知道时间将降于他怎样的漫长，是否长到他熟知的世界全部消亡。而布鲁斯——他撕开他的贴身紧身衣，亲吻那骑士的脊背与伤疤，倾听他急促鲜活的心跳，感受这人类的躯体在他掌下颤动的温度——布鲁斯总会让他找到回家的路，找回他自己；哪怕他终将只是他生命中的短暂，  
他依然是他永恒的希望。  
克拉克的性器从身后侵入进来的时候，布鲁斯扬起头嘶吟出声。痛感从尾椎处散开，寸寸分解他的理智，他想去点开自动驾驶防止他们摔个狗啃泥，但克拉克死死扣住他的手，他的挣扎毫无效果。他勃起的欲望被压在身前痛苦不已，而身体里的粗热的凶器已经动了起来。布鲁斯咬牙忍耐着，直到第一下顶在他前列腺上的撞击将快感直击他的头皮。  
“……呜！”  
他咬住嘴唇，但还是喊出了声。接着就是一连串又深又狠的冲撞，每一下都顶在让他不能抗拒的那一点，快感顺着激窜的电流让他的身体几乎不受控制的痉挛，他下意识的夹紧身下的车体，试图抵御身后凶猛的撞击，试着控制节奏，但克拉克毫不留情，扣着他的腰不让他挣脱，一次又一次的深深顶入。摩托因为他们的动作而不停晃动，看起来随时都有可能摔倒，这种完全荒唐的地点与方式却莫名让人更加兴奋。克拉克俯在他背上，吻着他的耳廓呢喃着什么，高热的快感随着律动像巨浪拍击向布鲁斯、逐渐击碎他的意识的围墙。他忘记了他们在一辆飞驰的摩托上，忘记他至少该去摁下自动驾驶，忘记了所有的不合逻辑与荒唐；但他还记得他想要脱离这该死的背后位，记得他想看到克拉克，想要张开双臂拥抱这归来的星辰之子。于是他再次挺起身去和他接吻，抓住这飞翔之人，把他拖入一个凶猛的吻里，直至光与海浪将这一切推向顶端，将他的世界整个淹没。

等布鲁斯再醒过来，他已经在自己的床上，而克拉克正微笑着注视着他。  
“早安，Bruce.”他说，然后又补了一句：“又能一醒来就看到你真好。”  
那笑容果然不论何时明亮得刺眼，韦恩先生哼了一声决定换个方向靠着天然暖炉继续睡回笼觉，但这世界第一聪明的侦探脑子、即便还没睡醒，依然运转着发现了一个问题。  
蝙蝠侠猛地翻回身：“我的摩托呢！？”  
克拉克了眨眼瞬间露出凄惨无比的神色，憋半天都蹦不出一个字来。眼看黑骑士的眯细了眼睛，他几乎想要披着床单用超级速度逃跑——“这、你——你也知道那种情况根本没法看方向了啊——”  
“所以？”  
“所以我发现快撞树的时候就抱着你飞了——呜布鲁斯你不能都怪我明明你也——啊啊啊用不着上氪石吧喂！！”

克拉克·肯特，职业:记者，本月绩效：又报废老板一辆狂炫酷霸拽的好车。  
他真的很喜欢那辆摩托。

 

fin.


	5. One of Batman's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在微博上看了一个摄影作品系列，主题是蝙蝠侠在美国西南部萧条安静的小城市的退休生活。看了以后觉得寂寞又可爱，于是就有了这个小短文。

他是蝙蝠侠。  
他是一个蝙蝠侠。  
他是一个六寸可动蝙蝠侠模型玩具。  
而且他退休了。

啧，听起来真是不足挂齿光怪陆离。但他自问无愧黑暗骑士的称号。他的城市不像高谭那么大，那么繁华，那么黑暗腐败又神秘迷人；它只是一座中西部的小城镇，大人们友好小孩子调皮，偶尔有那么几个洗剪吹的年轻人酒驾被铐起来教育教育。一个叫做兰迪的男孩的十平方米疆土，就是他致力所守护的全部。  
每当黑夜降临，他的战斗就开始了。  
体型巨大牙齿凶残的鳄鱼，纸醉金迷到处掉毛的帝王企鹅，拥有一支军队的东方老人，被改造的嗑药的巴斯光年，以及他的死对头——一只上弦小丑鱼。他与这些恶棍们战斗，维护着这里的秩序，他保护这里其他无辜的居民们，他从不放弃，当然也受过可怕的伤——比如他曾经断掉的腰关节和永远无法再自然摆直的右脚；无论如何，十四年来，他都是兰迪最喜爱的英雄。  
他守护着这八岁男孩的梦，直到他长大，成为一个男子汉，也要离开家去外面的世界游历、闯荡、磨砺、准备自己了。  
于是他退休了。

他被打包起来，然后阴差阳错的被送走，被送错，被丢弃，被捡走，又被弄丢；最终他发现自己一个人站在一座安静的西南小镇的沙质土地上，开始了他退休生活的第一天。他穿过街巷，走遍这个陌生的地方，然后发现自己不喜欢这里干燥的气候，不喜欢这里偏辣不甜的饮食口味，不喜欢那群总是跟在他屁股后头的野猫，以及伫立在那里却已经坏掉多年的公用电话。  
我不喜欢这里。  
他坐在一个窗户上想。  
我不喜欢退休。  
他站在一个枯干的树枝上想。  
可是时间不能回去。他是一个老版蝙蝠侠，甚至说不出他究竟是哪个版本的。他见过这里孩子们拿着的蝙蝠侠，有炫酷的金属漆和造型，虽然没穿内裤这一点让他深深皱起了眉，但也不过是所有他所不熟悉的改变里的一种罢了。

我需要振作。  
他对那只跟他一起站在栏杆上的乌鸦这么说。他们同样一身漆黑，也许能试着组个搭档什么的？毕竟他的腿和腰在行动时都不那么好使了。但那只鸟看了他一会儿，就拍拍翅膀在冬季苍白的天空里飞走了。  
这是个该死的地方。他盯着同样是灰白色的大海想，说不定是什么敌人的阴谋，所以一切看起来才苍白、死气沉沉、（划掉）寂寞（划掉）、又毫无希望。  
‘退休’的第七十五天，他来到洗衣房决定清洗一下他的披风。一个好的超级英雄会注意他的仪容仪表，何况他是一个有良好教养的韦恩。  
然后他良好的着装品位在看到旁边洗衣机前站着的人时感觉受到了伤害。  
那个在他眼里和周围一切都格格不入的、鲜艳过头的男人，穿着红色的披风，蓝色的紧身衣裤，黄色腰带，红色靴子与红色的内裤，还有——哦当然了他早就听说过世界上唯一会穿成这样还出门满世界转的同行——他胸口那个S标志。  
嗨老朋友！  
那个超人也看到了他。  
我不认识你。他试图转头回去关注自己在泡沫中旋转的披风并缓解一下眼睛受到的冲击。  
但那个跟他同尺寸的超人摆了摆自己的披风扬起一个更大的笑容朝他走过来。哦这怎么可能！我的朋友，蝙蝠侠，我们是世界上最好的搭档！  
来吧！我的朋友！

他不知道自己怎么回事，就让那只手搭上了自己的肩膀；他不知道怎么回事，他就真的和一个不会飞眼睛也只能闪闪红灯的超人一起组成了搭档；他不知道为什么突然原先慢得几乎快停止下来的时间又跑得快起来，在他们一起行动的时候，在他们一起倒霉的时候，在他们一起在这座小镇重新找到该做的事的时候。  
我们总是能一起做得更好！  
他看着那个超人面朝太阳摆出孩子们最喜欢的、但在他看来蠢到毙的经典破斯，笑得牙齿闪闪发亮。他的红披风飘起来，因为用了他付钱买的最新四合一全效高级洗衣液而鲜艳动人，波动翻转，充满力量与希望。  
他拉起披风转了身。  
嘿布鲁斯你要去哪里？超人问。  
我在黑夜里更好干活。  
他说，在唇角勾起一个笑，把五彩缤纷的白日留给了他的搭档。

 

fin


End file.
